leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla The Movie 2012~2014
''Godzilla The Movie 2012~2014 ''is a upcoming Both 2012~2014 film co-produced by Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros.,Universal Films that serves as an origin story for Godzilla The Five Worlds Collide To Conquer New Zealand Plot The Timeline Of Godzilla Both Universal,Heisei And Legendary There Were Three Worlds Collide Both Christchurch City,Auckland City,Tokyo,Osaka,San Francisco, California,New York,Hong Kong By Opening Scene In The Film After The Month Of Destruction Of Both Christchurch And Auckland In South Island and North Island By Godzilla's Rampage And The Final Battle With SpaceGodzilla in 2016 Lately The Legacy Of Tokyo Picked Up On Godzilla Series Season 6 The Burning Godzilla And Legendary Godzilla Fought Around The Globe in 1999, doctor Ishiro Serizawa is called to a mining site in the Philippines along with his assistant, doctor Vivienne Graham. With a small team, he finds a colossal fossilized skeleton and two spores in a large underground cave. One of the spores is found already hatched and a tunnel extends to the surface from its location, followed a large trail that, in turn, extends to the ocean; the other is still unhatched and is taken to Mount Yucca in Nevada, United States, and placed in the nuclear waste repository. Days later, near Tokyo, Japan, the nuclear power plant at Janjira starts to experience seismic activity. Nuclear physicist and plant supervisor Joseph Brody and his wife, Sandra Brody, make their way to the power plant. Sandra assembles a team to perform a damage check, under Joe's supervision. The power plant is soon breached by an explosion and radiation leak, killing Sandra and her team, leaving Joe and their son, Ford, alone, and bringing the entire area down to ruins. The event is attributed to a large earthquake, and the Janjira area is evacuated and subsequently quarantined. in 2017, Leiv Bjerga Found Something in St bedes colloge it's One Of Godzilla's Cells By Make Friends With Harvey Dent The D.A He Was Married With Rachel Dawes Keeping Imprisoning SpaceGodzilla For Good In The Meantime the United States Marine Corps, Private Jack Mitchell and his best friend Private Will Irons are deployed on their combat assignment in Seoul, South Korea, in an effort to repel a massive North Korean invasion force. Assigned to Badger Squad with fellow Marines Sergeant Cormack and Private Jackson, the squad inserts by drop pod into Seoul but are thrown off course due to the North Korean's anti air defenses. Badger Squad manages to regroup with friendly forces and are assigned to assist a demolitions team with the overall objective of destroying an enemy Ariel launcher. Enroute they encounter an Atlas rescue team lead by elite operative Gideon, who informs Badger Squad of the enemy presence in the next area before moving on. Pvt. Jackson then comments on Will's relation to Atlas CEO Jonathon Irons and asks why Will never joined, with the later stating that he wished to serve his country instead of his father. After fighting through the besieged city, Badger Squad locates the demo team, who were killed by the North Koreans, and decide to continue their mission. Being covered by Cormack and Jackson, Will and Mitchell procede towards the Mobile Launcher and succeed in planting the demolition charge, although Will's arm is broken by a shutter panel and is unable to get free. Not wanting them both to die, Will sacrifices himself and throws Mitchell off the ascending Launcher, being killed in the ensuing explosion. Mitchell loses his left arm due to a piece of shrapnel severing it but is saved by Sergeant Cormack, who promises to get Mitchell home. The mission is successful as the U.S. are able to repel the North Korean attack, but at a massive cost: 6000 Marines are killed.Under The Sea Godzilla Destroys Submarine Later That Leiv Discovered Will's Death Mitchell is discharged from the Marines due to his injury and later attends Will's Funeral, where Cormack delivers a eulogy for his fellow Marine's bravery. After paying their respects to their fallen comrade, Cormack ensures Mitchell that he will support Mitchell through this ordeal As Leiv Returns Home Ford is now an explosive disposal officer for the United States Navy, and is living in San Francisco, California with his wife Elle and son Sam. After returning home, he finds out that Joe was arrested for trespassing in Janjira while looking for an explanation for the catastrophic event years ago. After Ford travels to Japan and bails him out, Joe convinces him to come with him to another trip to Janjira, for Sandra's sake. They soon discover it is not radioactive (as it was supposedly claimed) and, after recovering Joe's old data and finding their old home, they notice the power plant in the distance with its lights on, believing that the plant is being rebuilt. They are soon caught and arrested by security and taken to the power plant. The power plant now houses a large laboratory for studying a mysterious and strange chrysalis, similar to the one discovered in the Philippines. It is revealed to be the hatching from the previously-discovered spore and, after breaking out of the chrysalis, the creature wreaks havoc on the lab, killing and injuring many of the personnel. During the chaos, Joe receives critically heavy wounds.Harvey Was Caught In Flames With His Left Face And Take Him To The Medical Center After The Attack Godzilla Battles The Sea Creature As Leiv Arrives At Aquafresh Center Where He Meet Up With Godzilla And Rampaging Through Christchurch City And Finds Leiv In Hornby Downtown After Killing Hades With Atlas now at the height of their popularity due to killing Hades and effectively destroying the whole of the KVA,Leiv Travels To New Baghdad to Find His Friends Gideon And Jack,Joker They Were Called By Ilona They Meet Up Her And Discover There Were Five Godzilla's NZ Godzilla,Legendary Godzilla,American Godzilla,Heisei Godzilla,Shin Godzilla And They Were Betrayed By Johnathon Irons As He Thinks Leiv Caused Ruined His Life And Causing His Scars Of His Son's Life As Both Leiv,Gideon,Jack,Joker,llona Escaped As they Being Contacted By Cormack To Locate The Five Godzilla's And Lately They Were Encountered The Japan's heroine Miki Saegusa To Become Leiv's Fiancee Leiv And His Friends Arrived On Monster Island And Find Out Where Heisei Godzilla's Son Might Be Then SpaceGodzilla Escaped Custody And Get Revenge On Godzilla After The Attack Leiv Decided To Marry Miki (Miki Before it's Difficult I Have To Let Go Of The Past Same As You Once Where Will You Marry Me And My Life My Heart) As She Says Yes Then They Both Kissed Each Other After Their Honeymoon Leiv Finds Out Miki Was Taken By Someone It Was Atlas And Irons Are About To Kill Leiv Since Then Johnathon Irons is Killed By Harvey Dent/Two-Face Then Harvey Is Back To Normal Then The Final Battle Between Five Godzilla's Versus SpaceGodzilla And His Dark Side After The Chaos Of New Zealand The Wedding Set For Leiv Bjerga And Miki Saegusa At The End They Watched Godzilla Swim And Let's Out the Final Roar End StaffEdit Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Gareth Edwards * Written by David Callaham, Max Borenstein and Frank Darabont * Produced by Thomas Tull, Jon Jashni, Mary Parent and Brian Rogers * Executive Producing by Patricia Whitcher, Alex Garcia, Yoshimitsu Banno and Kenji Okuhira * Music by Alexandre Desplat * Cinematography by Seamus McGarvey * Edited by Bob Ducsay * Production Design by Owen Paterson * Special Effects by Tosin Akinwoye * Screenplay by Max Borenstein * Director of Photography Seamus McGarvey * Special Effects Supervisor Jim Rygiel * Costume Designer Sharen Davis * Sound Designer Erik Aadahl * Motion Capture Consultants Andy Serkis, Matt Cross, Lee Ross Cast Leiv Bjerga: Leiv Aleksander Bjerga Jr Miki Saegusa: Megumi Odaka Ford Brody:Aaron Taylor-Johnson Ishiro Serizawa:Ken Watanabe Elle Brody:Elizabeth Olsen Vivienne Graham:Sally Hawkins Gideon:Gideon Emery Goro Gondo:Toru Minegishi Chinatsu Gondo:Towako Yoshikawa Jack Mitchell:Troy Baker Koji Shinjo:Jun Hashizume Joker:Jeremy Kent Jackson Kiyoshi Sato:Zenkichi Yoneyama Joseph Brody:Bryan Cranston Sandra Brody:Juliette Binoche Illona:Angela Gots Sam Brody:Carson Bolde/CJ Adams PO2 Thatch:Anthony Konechny Kingpin McDonnell:Matt Riedy Cormack:Russell Richardson Knox:Khary Payton Admiral William Stenz:David Strathairn Sergeant Tre Morales:Victor Rasuk Viktor Reznov:Gary Oldman Dimitri Petrenko:Boris Kievsky Minister Takayuki Segawa:Kenji Sahara Takaki Aso:Akira Nakao Hyodo:Koichi Ueda Cosmos:Keiko Imamura and Sayaka Osawa Hank Mitchell:Brian Kerwin Professor Alexander Mammilov:Ronald Hoerr Firefighters:Kevin O'Grady and Ed Rosek & Ed Belanger,Steve Wesley & Matt Ortega Yokuza Boss McKay:Tom Duran Steven Wiig as Couple Jared Keeso as Jump Master Griffin Aaron Pearl as Doctor Carsin Yuki Morita as Akio's Mother James Kot as Navy Surgeon Taylor Nichols as Military Analyst James Pizzinato as SFG #2 Crane Taya Clyne as School Bus Kid Kenneth Carrella as Medic Ed Heavey as Medic Rich Paul as Major Mason Paul Chirico as Halo Jumper John O'Brien as Evacuation Worker Nel Venzon as Angry Miner Keo Woolford as Airport Worker Kunihiko Mitamura as Kazuhito Kirishima Yoshiko Tanaka as Asuka Okouchi Masanobu Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Matthew Broderick as Doctor Niko Tatopoulos Jean Reno as Philippe Roaché Maria Pitillo as Audrey Timmonds Hank Azaria as Victor "Animal" Palotti Kevin Dunn as Colonel Hicks Harry Shearer as W.I.D.F. Anchor Charles Caiman Vicki Lewis as Doctor Elsie Chapman Michael Lerner as Mayor Ebert Lorry Goldman as Mayor's Aide Gene Arabella Field as Lucy Palotti Doug Savant as Sergeant O'Neal Malcolm Danare as Doctor Mendel Craven Christian Aubert as Jean-Luc Frank Bruynbroek as Jean-Pierre Philippe Bergeron as Jean-Claude Francois Giroday as Jean-Philippe Nicholas J. Giangiulio as W.I.D.F. Engineer Ed Robert Lesser as Murray Ralph Manza as Elderly Fisherman Joe Greg Callahan as Governor Chris Ellis as General Anderson Nancy Cartwright as Caiman's Secretary Richard Gant as Admiral Phelps Stephen Xavier Lee as Lieutenant Anderson Jack Moore as Leonard Brian Farabaugh as Arthur Steve Giannelli as Jules Yasuko Sawaguchi as Naoko Okumura Brien Uhl as SSS9 Koichi Ueda as General Hyodo Kosuke Toyohara as Super X2 Controller Haruko Sagara as TV Reporter Katsuhiko Sasaki as Soldier Hirohisa Nakata as Helicopter Onlooker Kenzo Hagiwara as Officer Kurt Cramer as Bio-Major Spy John Lee Derrick Holmes as Bio-Major Spy Michael Low Beth Blatt as English Reporter Demon Kogure as Demon Kogure Abdallah Helal as Saradia Scientist Manjot Beoi as Saradia Plant Director Toshiyuki Nagashima as Director Seiichi Yamamoto Ryunosuke Kaneda as Azuka's Father Seikun Okouchi Kazuma Matsubara as Super X2 Coordinator Yasunori Yuge as Prime Minister Yoshiko Kuga as Prime Minister's Wife Owada Takuro Tatsumi as Doctor Kensaku Ijuin Yoko Ishino as Yukari Yamane Yasufumi Hayashi as Kenichi Yamane Sayaka Osawa as Meru Ozawa Akira Nakao as Commander Takaki Aso Saburo Shinoda as Professor Mitsuru Kunitomo Masahiro Takashima as Major Sho Kuroki Momoko Kochi as Emiko Yamane Takehiro Murata as Yukari's Editor Ronald Hoerr as Professor Marvin Koichi Ueda as Aquarium Night Watchman Masahiro Takashima as Kazuma Aoki Ryoko Sano as Azusa Gojo Yusuke Kawazu as Hiroshi Omae Koichi Ueda as General Iwao Hyodo Daijiro Harada as G-Force Captain Takuya Sasaki Ichirota Miyagawa as MechaGodzilla Gunner Atsushi Sonezaki Shelley Sweeney as MechaGodzilla Co-pilot and Operator Catherine Berger LaSalle Ishii as Oilfield Researcher Kunio Katsuragi Leo Meneghetti as Robotics PhD Leo Asimov Takeno Isao as Robot Engineer Hiroshi Imai Shinobu Nakayama as Robot Engineer Yuri Katagiri Tadao Takashima as Center for Psychic Development Chief Hosono Sayaka Osawa as Psychic Schoolteacher Keiko Imamura as Psychic Schoolteacher Andy Smith as Original Garuda Pilot Andy Johnson Leiv Bjerga Snr: Leiv Anthony Bjerga Kosuke Toyohara as Kenichiro Terasawa Anna Nakagawa as Emmy Kano Robert Scott Field as M11 Tetsuya Bessho as Takuya Fujita Satomi Kobayashi as Masako Tezuka Takehiro Murata as Kenji Andoh Saburo Shinoda as Professor Fukazawa Akiji Kobayashi as Yuzo Tsuchiashi Akira Takarada as Environmental Planning Board Chief Jyoji Minamino Makoto Otake as Head of Marutomo Takeshi Tomokane Yoshiko Tanaka as Mayumi Fukazawa Koichi Ueda as Marutomo Employee Shane Dyson (Jack Reynor) Tom:Tom Cruise Lucas Flannery (T. J. Miller) Leo Spitz (Ramon Rodriguez) Tessa Yeager (Nicola Peltz) Su Yueming (Li Bingbing) Darcy Tirrel (Sophia Myles) Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson) Glen's cousin (Omar Benson Miller) Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) :MONSTERS: Godzilla 2012,2014,1995 ,2016,1998, Godzilla Junior SpaceGodzilla,2012,Footage King Ghidorah 1991 Smuag 2014 Mothra Leo 2014,1996,1997,1998 Mothra 2012,1992,1996 Biollante 2012,1989 Destroyah 2012,1995 Mecha King Ghidorah 2012,1991 Super MechaGodzilla 2012,1993 Rodan/Fire Rodan 2012,1993 Battra 2012,1992 Death Ghidorah 2012,1995 Cybersaur (Shodaisebisauri) Hedorah 2012,1971 jet jaguar Collasal Dragonsarus Sea Monster Thundersaurus Snakeosaurus Titanosaurus MechaGodzilla 2012,1974,1975 Koranga (Shodaikoranga) Mogeura Kiryu/MechaGodzilla 3 Rodan ,2012,1993,1956 (ShodaiRado/HeiseiRado)